Across the Stars
by Nergal here-and-beyond
Summary: After the Profound Darkness has been defeated, Chaz lives a normal life until he finds a mysterious note. It says to beware of "Dark Dragon" and "Zeon", but what does this mean?
1. Chapter 1

The story begins on a distant planet in the Algo system called Motavia. Our focus is on a man named Chaz. He's suffered quite a lot in his life, he lost his family, he lost his mentor, and he faced the most malignant force in the system. One day, after some hunting, he discovers a note, buried in the dirt. It's in a strange but somewhat familiar language. He then decides to take a trip to the planet of Dezolis to visit an old friend who can translate it. He hadn't been to Dezolis since before his epic battle. Once he arrived, he noticed that the note's letters seemed to glow. He arrived and greeted his friend.

"Raja, how are you?" he greeted.

"I've been well, how are you?" said Raja.

"There's something I want to ask you about" said Chaz.

When he pulled the note from his pocket, the letters glowed red.

"Where did you find it?" asked Raja.

"Outside of Zima" replied Chaz.

"We've been looking for this for centuries! It's the final letter of Ghorinkh, he wrote this as he died in battle, but it's actual existence was believed to be a myth." explained Raja.

"What does it say?" asked Chaz. "It says 'To our progenies, remember to banish the true evils, Dark Force is but a fly compared to THEM.' It mentions Zeee- oooon, and black or dark draaaaagooooon, I don't know who they are." said Raja.

"Proper names for the Profound Darkness?" asked Chaz.

"Only 2 names, but I know what dra-gon is, and it's something else." said Raja.

"Do you think Rune would know? And why is it glowing red?" asked Chaz.

"It's said that he wrote it in his own blood, and he longs to be whole again," said Raja. "Well let's ask him."

They arrived at the Esper mansion later that night. When they arrived, they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Kyra!" Chaz said as they hugged each other.

"Is Rune here?" he asked.

"He's not here at the moment, but he will return tomorrow. Why don't you two stay until then?" she asked.

"Sure, thank you very much." said Chaz.

Later that night, while asleep, Chaz had a vision. It was of a purple haired monster and a three-headed dragon. They told him "You will die, you cannot defeat us!" he replied "I don't even know who you are!" and they ate him. Chaz woke up and walked until he reached the middle chamber. A voice called him:

"Chaz Ashley, there is more evil to fight" "But what are they?" "They are two forces from an ancient land, far away, in another galaxy." "So why are they a threat?" "Because they're coming, and only you can stop them. If they reach here, no one will be able to stop them." warned the voice.

"How will I get there? I mean the Landen won't go that far." replied Chaz.

"There is a ship buried beneath Rykros. It has travelled across the universe, go there and speak to Le Roof." the voice told him.

Chaz left the chamber and went back to sleep. The next morning, Chaz was awoken by a familiar face.

"Rune!"

"Yes Chaz, it's me."

They got reacquainted with each other and Chaz brought up the note. Rune looked at it and said "My friend wrote this."

"What?" said Chaz.

"Well I am Lutz, I mean that he was Noah's friend. Back then, Espers and Dezolizians had a strong alliance. Ghorinkh was attacked by a strong, demonic fire. He was able to send it back to where it came from. As he layed dying, he wrote this note. Where did you find it?"

"I found it on Motavia." replied Chaz.

"And that's where he lived, and where Alis found him, but he was too traumatized to say anything." replied Rune.

"I woke up from a nightmare and talked to the oracle in the middle of the mansion, and it told me that I have to defeat them." said Chaz.

Rune looked him in the eyes and said "We're going to Rykros."


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic 2

Chaz, Raja, Kyra, and Rune were about to leave. Raja asked Chaz:

"What happened to Rika?"

"I haven't seen her in a long time." said Chaz.

"I'd like to meet her again." said Rune.

"Hey wait a minute! I thought Wren took the Landale!" said Raja.

"W—wait, I simply went to the ship port and there was this ship, why this isn't the Landale, this is…" Chaz looked around for a name of this mysterious ship, very similar in design to the Landale, "It's called the Elysium. And there's a note here: 'Thank you, our hero of Landen and thank you for ending the conflict of Orakio and Laya'. Okay, now what the hell is this?"

"Well anyway, how exactly are we gonna get to Rykros, only the æroprism can show us the way, and I saw you drop it in the chamber where we fought the Profound Darkness." said Raja.

"There is a mathematical way to figure out the path of Rykros, take the original coordinates and consider that it moves in a very oblong ovular shape." said Rune, taking a sheet of graph paper. After some calculations, he came up with the coordinates of Rykros.

They arrived at Rykos quickly. Once there, Le Roof greeted them.

"Greetings Guardians." said Le Roof.

"Le Roof, we wish to ask you about two creatures, Dark Dra-gon and Zeoon." said Chaz.

Le Roof was silent.

"What happened?" said Raja.

"Dark Dragon and Zeon. I haven't heard those names in thousands of years." replied Le Roof.

"Who are they?" asked Rune.

"Let me begin at the absolute beginning, by which I mean of the Universe:

_At the beginning of the Universe, you already know how the Profound Darkness was formed, well even that being spilt into 2: the Profound Darkness, and Zeon. The Profound Darkness saw Zeon as being in the way of its power, so it cast him out to another planet in another galaxy. The people of the planet created a creature called a dragon to fight off Zeon, it was successful, but the dragon turned against the people and they sealed him off. About a century ago, a man known as Dark Sol, summoned him and another man named Max, resealed him. Then not too long ago Zeon himself was unsealed by a rat man, and resealed by (don't laugh) a boy named Bowie."_

They chuckle slightly.

"_**Anyway**_, it seems, the two have allied and are arriving here, and just so you know, they are far more powerful than Dark Force, think of each as a Profound Darkness in terms of power. You are to reconnect with your allies on all the planets and go to this land, known as Rune I believe. Only there can they be conquered. If they aren't conquered, there is no hope for life. Dig out the ship buried beneath the Anger Tower, it is powerful enough to take you there, and I will put the coordinates into it as well. Fare well all of you for your failure is our death"


End file.
